happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pitchin' Impossible
Pitchin' Impossible is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the ninth of the first season. This episode introduces The Mole, a blind mole with a mole on his face. HTF Episode Description What's more fun than trying your luck at midway games? It might be harder than you think if you can't see, but Mole gives it his best shot and wins a squeezable prize! Plot All the Happy Tree Friends are having the time of their lives at the carnival, though at one booth a lot more is happening. As Petunia is playing at Lumpy's carnival stand, throwing baseballs to knock down milk bottles, The Mole, our newest blind Happy Tree Friend, hears the noise going on at the booth, and decides to give it a go. The Mole puts money forward to play and, even though he sees that The Mole is blind, Lumpy sees no harm in letting him play. Lumpy takes the money and gives The Mole two balls. He throws the first one and it bounces all over the stand like rubber. The Mole stumbles to get his second ball, but he knocks it off the stand, causing him to duck. Eventually, the support beams holding the window to the booth open are knocked away, sending the window falling down on Petunia. When all is said and done, Petunia is now missing the top half of her head. With one ball left The Mole makes another attempt, unaware that the window has closed. The ball bounces off the wall and hits a lever to the Ferris wheel, causing it to spin out of control. This flings 18 Generic Tree Friends on the Ferris wheel off in random directions and causes the Ferris wheel to come off its hinges. It speeds towards the stand where Lumpy sticks his head out the window to see the Ferris wheel rushing towards him. He tries to get away but the wheel cuts him (as well as the booth, and crushes the remains of Petunia) in half, causing his intestines to fall out of his body. In all of the confusion, The Mole gets his prize: a blood-spattered teddy bear, which he hugs. Moral "Take your vitamins!" Deaths #Petunia dies when a wall of a carnival game falls on her, cutting her head in half. #18 Generic Tree Friends are flung off a Ferris Wheel that spins at high speed. (Debatable, some may have survived) #Lumpy gets vertically cut in half by the Ferris Wheel. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 1''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''2 *Total rate: 33% Destruction #The ball thrown by The Mole, breaks the two support beams on the carnival stand. #The ferris wheel comes off its hinges. #The lever controlling the ferris wheel's speed is run over by the ferris wheel. #Lumpy's carnival stand gets crushed in half by the ferris wheel. Goofs #In the Classics Remastered version, Petunia is listed "Lifty and Shifty" in the intro. (This was fixed for DVD releases that have the Classics Remastered version of this. #In the very first shot of the episode, the shadow of the three stacked bottles is just a single bottle. #At the beginning Lumpy's left antler is pointing up and his right is pointing down. but in the rest of the episode his left antler is pointing down and his right is pointing up. #When we see the Ferris Wheel at the beginning of the episode, it's facing sideways. But when it hurls towards Lumpy's stand, it appears to be facing the booth. #Numerous times in the episode, the wall of teddy bears can't be seen. #Petunia's eyelashes are missing in two scenes: When she is first seen playing at Lumpy's booth, and when she realizes that the second support beam for the window gets knocked down. #When the camera showed Petunia and Lumpy, it can be seen that Lumpy's eyes were rolling for seconds and comes back. #The mole on The Mole's face changes places a few times. #In the beginning of the episode the right side of the stand is open, but when The Mole hands Lumpy his money it's closed and covered with prizes. #The teddy bears on the wall repeatedly disappear and reappear. #When Lumpy takes the dollar from The Mole, he has four fingers and one thumb. #In the beginning of the episode, Petunia has three balls. When Lumpy gives The Mole some balls, The Mole has two balls rather than three. Though, The Mole may have payed less money, since in reality at carnivals you get fewer balls for less money. #When Petunia realizes the second support beam has been knocked down, her philtrum is missing. #As the window comes crashing down on Petunia, it appears that it closed down on the middle of her body, but when they show The Mole again, her head was cut in half instead. #Petunia's tail shrinks after her death. #When a wall of a carnival game falls on Petunia, cutting her head in half, the blood on the wall is red, but the blood on the ground is orange. #When Lumpy's carnival game is cut in half, the walls are blue instead of purple. #When Lumpy is cut in half there are several things wrong with his body: ##There is blood in his antlers. ##Both of his antlers only have two prongs instead of three. ##His brain appears above his skull instead of inside it. ##His antlers are not attached to his skull. ##When Lumpy gets sliced in half, his clothes aren't visible. #If this episode is viewed on .swf format, the loading, cast and credits screens will have the Arial font instead of the usual Countryhouse font. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:2000 Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Mole Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:Episodes Starring Petunia Category:Sole Cause Category:Sole Survivor Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Episodes written by Mark Fiorenza Category:Episodes written by Warren Graff Category:Episodes written by Rhode Montijo Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes directed by Rhode Montijo Category:Episodes With Deleted Scenes